Hero School: Best years of my life
by cutepuppy48
Summary: This is a story about when a girl named Christy, tells her story about her life in hero school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hero School: Best years of my life **

Disclaimer: all the characters are made up. I only own the ones I make up!

I am the world's greatest, hero. My name is, Christy. My superhero name is, Light. I went to hero school. That is a school, where all the kids with super powers go to. It is a high school. I went for 2 years, so I graduated when I was 16. Then I became a hero. I have many powers. Actually, I can practically do anything. I can fly, fight, I can shoot bows and arrows. You name it. Anyways, I had lots of friends. So now let me tell you about my "adventures" in hero school.

**2 years ago**

It was September 5th. The air was fresh, and the leaves were red, here in Carosa city. It was my first day of school. My book bag was new and so were all my supplies. I was wearing, a cute outfit from the mall. I was all ready. I was just waiting for my brother, Clark. He was such a cool kid. He was smart and athletic. His super power was the ability to fly and he was really strong. As he came down the stairs, he fell. Yet he started laughing too.

"Ha ha ha", we both laughed.

The only way to get to school was by a bus. So about 5 minutes later the bus came and we got on. We sat next to each other and then we fastened our seatbelts. The bus was going so fast and then we were not on the ground. Like a rocket, the bus flew into the sky. I was holding on to dear life.

"Awesome", I said.

"I know right", Clark added

After about 10 minutes, we arrived. The school was cool; there were so many kids, who were just like me. After we got off the bus, we walked inside. I walked up to one of the teachers to find out my class.

"721", the teacher replied.

"Thanks", I answered back.

I walked up to the class. I was a bit disappointed, since Clark was in 722. Oh well!

I walked inside the class and saw the other kids. I also found out the teacher's name. Miss English.

Turns out I was in advanced hero classes (honors). I was so proud of myself.

As I took my seat, the girl next to me introduced herself.

"My name is Gabie". She said

"My name is Christy" I replied

We talked all through homeroom. We found out that we had a lot in common. Anyways it was time for first period. The bell had rung and all of us ran to advanced hero math. Personally, I did not think it was necessary to learn math.

We took our seats and found out I was sitting next to Narina. We were really good friends. When the teacher started talking, we had to take notes. Ms. Grga, I think was the teacher's name.

Math ended quickly, we had to go to P. H. E. (Physical. Hero. Education).

We showed the teacher, Mr. Abrms, our powers. Some kids had really cool powers.

Meiga's power was that she was really flexible. Also she could fight.

Travis (Hank's), power was that he could turn into a fox. Also he could assemble an army of foxes.

Jayde, could shoot gel out of his hands.

Courtni said Hi, we have known each other for a long time.

Finally came my turn. I was nervous, but then I began to fly. Everyone clapped, also I shot lasers out of my hands, and I shot a target with my bow and arrow.

When everyone went, we got evaluated. I, Narina, Courtni and Travis were one group.

Now it was time to battle the other team, which consisted of Gabie, Meiga, Jayde and Joyse.

"Time to show them what we got" I shouted in enthusiasm.

** End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

** Hi, sorry it took so long. Anyways, we left off where the 2 groups were going to fight!**

Courtni, attacked with a powerful punch. She summoned her slug cat, it attacked Joyse. Joyse dodged the attack and grew wings and summoned her bow. She then shot her bow, killing Courtni's slug cat. However, then Courtni summoned 2 slug cats.

Eventually, Courtni won (sorry Joyse)

Then, Travis was against Jade. Jade shot out his gel. Travis dodged it and unleashed his fox army. Eventually Travis won.

**_Then Riiiiiiiiiiing_**

**** Gym was over, now we had Social Studies, my favorite subject. We walked up the stairs and entered the class. Our s.s. teacher was, Mr Hendrik. He wore his superman shirt and cape, what a stunning impression. He started talking about what supplies to get. A lot of kids asked questions. I think he was going to be my favorite teacher.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. A kid named Han_s pushed another kid named Jonathen down the stairs. Han_s started laughing quietly; meanwhile I and Gabie were laughing our butts off. Jonathen laughed too.

I got to the cafeteria and ate my lunch. P.B.J, yum!

After, I went outside. I and Clark decided to play ultimate soccer. That's when you use your powers to make a goal. It is extreme!

Clark got the ball, and ran really fast! He stomped the ground and… _ Gooooal!_

Then I got the ball. I kicked the ball, high up and flew. I kicked it so hard, it flew down like a meteor.

After, we went to Ela for 2 periods, then Spanish.

After, we went to homeroom, we read our books and then we left. As I walked home with Clark, I saw a robber taking a woman's bag. I called over Serenaa and Narina who were next to me. We ran across the street, (we even Jaywalked!) I flew to the robber and I did what I had to do.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Take that, I screamed.

I punched the robber in the arm. Narina, kicked him in the head. Then the robber ran away, as quickly as a fox. Clark, picked up the purse, and gave it to the woman.

Here is your purse, Clark said

Thank you so much, the woman replied.

Later, the woman left and so did we. Narina walked home and Serenaa walked too. Clark and I also walked. We walked to the bus and waited so we could go home. 5 minutes later, the bus came and we went on.

"Thank God, the first stop is us", I told Clark.

There was no reply, since he fell asleep.

The trip was nice and relaxing, until we arrived.

"Clark, we're here". There was no reply

Clark, still no reply… _CLAAARK!_

"What is the matter with you". Can't you see I am trying to sleep?" Clark stated

U-um Clark we're here! I stated

Oh well let's get off.

We got off and walked the 2 steps to our house, it was pretty far. 2 steps is a lot. Anyways, when we got home our parents were not there, which was unusual because they were always home. We sat down on the table and I took out my binder. Immediately after I heard a ticking sound, like a bomb sound, it was a bomb, I called Clark to come outside and then

_Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!_

End of chapter 3


End file.
